Untouchables
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: After all of their secret encounters, Sonic and Scourge decided to take it to the next level and test out the secrets of imortality. What if they regret this, though?


Title: Untouchables  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge

'Finally...' the hero thought.

It was perfect. Nobody would discover anything. Nobody would see them, here. Nobody would find out. Right?

_You're quick, but we're much faster  
We're one trick ahead of disaster_

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

'It's about time...' the villain thought.

The scenery was like some kind of a dream. There was some sort of chill in the air, for they were about to do the unthinkable.

_Ya'll know where we're from, little bitches better run  
We own these streets; we own this town, pop pop pop you with our guns  
I got lucky, 13, I can get nasty real mean  
We run this show, we'll run you down, look motherfucker this is our scene_

They knew for a fact that nobody would tell a soul, because _they_ hadn't told a soul.

_Loose lips sink ships  
You can't touch this  
What's it to you?  
Don't let our looks fool you_

So, what? They have secrets. Everybody does. If anyone found out about them, though, it'd be the end of them. They would continue their fight against each other, but they would become untouchable, first.

_Loose lips sink ships  
You can't touch this  
What's it to you?  
Don't let our looks fool you_

Embrace your dreams (embrace your dreams)  
Protect your honor (defend your pride)  
Have faith in me (have faith in me)  
Your final fantasy (I'll set you free)

'Where is he?' the azure one wondered. The sakura blossoms blew around the scene, and occasionally brushed against his cheek.

_What goes around, come comes around that's why you're on the ground  
You can't escape from destiny, what goes up comes back down  
I've got my slash gash terror coming real fast  
Gang slanging, aiming, banging, it will be your last_

'I'm ready to show myself.' the green one thought. He reached out to the blue hedgehog and brushed his cheek from behind with the back of his gloved fingers. He whipped around to face his evil twin.

_Loose lips sink ships  
You can't touch this  
What's it to you?  
Don't let our looks fool you_

"Scourge..." Sonic looked the villain over. The lime hedgehog actually makes elegance look good. Hell, he makes _anything_ look good. He wore a tux for the occasion, but didn't take off his red sunglasses. That was so like him. It was just them. Nobody had to seem them like this with each other. Ever.

_Loose lips sink ships  
You can't touch this  
What's it to you?  
Don't let our looks fool you_

Embrace your dreams (embrace your dreams)  
Protect your honor (defend your pride)  
Have faith in me (have faith in me)  
Your final fantasy (I'll set you free)

Scourge looked the hero over. He wore a white wedding dress, minus the veil. He looked down at Sonic's side at Sonic's loose fist. He softly took it into his left hand, and brought it to his lips. Blushing, the hero let go of what he was holding: the ring. Scourge couldn't help but have a slight smirk in his smile. It was just the way he smiled. He couldn't help it. It was mostly because he knew that today was the day. It was finally here, and there was no turning back once it had happened.

_You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this  
You can't touch this_

My words are my weapon  
Untouchable perfection  
Bring the world to its knees  
Make every hater believe in me

It wasn't traditional, but it was binding. Scourge placed the ring he brought for the hero on his finger after he took it out of his pocket. Their rings were both gold and matched. This wasn't either of their first weddings. Sonic was caught buying the ring he was giving to Scourge by the press , and had to lie and say that it was for Princess sally, his pretend girlfriend. She believed it, though, and he was her husband. Fiona caught Scourge stealing Sonic's ring and he had to marry her. They both lied, but it didn't matter. Their "girlfriends" didn't have to know that their opposite was the reason that they didn't want to have a family with them. After today, though. They would be untouchable and dissappear. Nobody could break them apart if their lives depended on it.

_Embrace your dreams (believe in me)  
Protect your honor (defend your pride)  
Have faith in me (have faith in me)  
Your final fantasy (I'll set you free)_

I do's weren't needed. They had been ready for long enough, and their embrace and kiss spoke the two dangerous words for them. They knew what they were doing. They learned that if an Anti and a Prime come together intending to never leave each other that it creates the ultimate power between the two, and they become beings of higher power. They were surrounded by beautiful light. Scourge hugged Sonic close to him as they watched to see what was happening to them. Their eyes changed so that one was Scourge's ice blue, and the other was Sonic's emerald green. They felt the rush of power like never before, and their clothes disappeared into thin air. Even the sunglasses were gone. The ends of their quills changed to the opposite color that they used to be, and then they realized something was wrong. They pulled away from each other to look at each other, and felt uncomfortable. They reached for each other and felt instant comfort. They wondered why being apart even the slightest bit made them feel sick. Then, their emotions mixed, and their minds aligned. Now they weren't opposites. They were powerful neutrals, and even if they wanted to, which they now wondered about, they could never leave each other. The magnetic pull was too much, and trying to pull away from each other was painful. They were meant to be one for eternity with everlasting life.

They had become untouchable...forever.

_Believe in me  
You can't touch this  
Believe in me  
You can't touch this_


End file.
